The present invention relates to an artificial fusion implant to be placed into the intervertebral space left after the removal of a damaged spinal disc.
The purpose of the present invention is to provide an implant to be placed within the intervertebral disc space and provide for the permanent elimination of all motion at that location. To do so, the device is space occupying within the disc space, rigid, self-stabilizing to resist dislodgement, stabilizing to the adjacent spinal vertebrae to eliminate local motion, and able to intrinsically participate in a vertebra to vertebra bony fusion so as to assure the permanency of the result.
At present, following the removal of a damaged disc, either bone or nothing is placed into the space left. If nothing is placed in the space the space may collapse which may result in damage to the nerves; or the space may fill with scar tissue and eventually lead to a reherniation. The use of bone is less than optimal in that the bone obtained from the patient requires additional surgery and is of limited availability in its most useful form, and if obtained elsewhere, lacks living bone cells, carries a significant risk of infection, and is also limited in supply as it is usually obtained elsewhere, lacks living bone cells, carries a significant risk of infection, and is also limited in supply as it is usually obtained from young accident victims. Furthermore, regardless of the source of the bone, it is only marginal structurally and lacks a means to either stabilize itself, against dislodgement, or to stabilize the adjacent vertebrae.
A review of all possibly related prior art will demonstrate the novelty of the present invention.
There have been an extensive number of attempts to develop an acceptable disc prothesis (an artificial disc). Such devices by design would be used to replace a damaged disc and seek to restore the height of the interspace and to restore the normal motion of that spinal joint. No such device has been found that is medically acceptable. This group of prosthetic or artificial disc replacements seeking to preserve spinal motion which are different from the present invention include:
U.S. Pat. No. 3,867,728 STUBSTADxe2x80x94describing a flexible disc implant.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,349,921 KUNTZxe2x80x94describing a flexible disc replacement with rope or file like surface projections to discourage device dislocation.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,309,777 PATILxe2x80x94describing motion preserving implant with spike outer surfaces to resist dislocation and containing a series of springs to urge the vertebrae away from each other.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,875,595 FRONINGxe2x80x94describing a motion preserving bladder like disc replacement with two opposed stud like projections to resist dislocation.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,372,622 FRENCH (FASSIO)xe2x80x94describing a motion preserving implant-comprising complimentary opposed convex and concave surfaces.
In summary then, these and other similar devices resemble the present invention only in that they are placed within the intervertebral space following the removal of a damaged disc. In that they seek to preserve spinal motion, they are diametrically different from the present invention which seeks to permanently eliminate all motion at that spinal segment.
A second related area of prior art includes those devices utilized to replace essentially wholly removed vertebrae. Such removal is generally necessitated by extensive vertebral fractures, or tumors, and is not associated with the treatment of disc disease, or therefore related to the present invention. While the present invention is to be placed within the disc space, these prior devices cannot be placed within the disc space as at least one vertebrae has already been removed and there no longer remains a xe2x80x9cdisc space.xe2x80x9d Furthermore, all of these devices are limited in that they seek to perform as temporary structural members mechanically replacing the removed vertebrae (not a removed disc), and do not intrinsically participate in supplying osteogenic material to achieve cross vertebrae bony fusion. Therefore, again unlike the present invention which provides for a source of osteogenesis, use of this group of devices must be accompanied by a further surgery consisting of a bone fusion procedure utilizing conventional technique. This group consisting of vertebral struts rather than disc replacements would include the following:
U.S. Pat. No. 4,553,273 WU xe2x80x94describing a turnbuckle like vertebral strut.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,401,112 REZAIANxe2x80x94describing a turnbuckle like vertebral strut with the addition of a long stabilizing staple that spans the missing vertebral body.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,554,914 KAPPxe2x80x94describing a large distractible spike that elongates with a screw mechanism to span the gap left by the removal of a entire vertebrae and to serve as an anchor for acrylic cement which is then used to replace the missing bone (vertebrae).
U.S. Pat. No. 4,636,217 OGILVIExe2x80x94describing a vertebral strut mechanism that can be implanted after at least one vertebrae has been removed and which device consists of a mechanism for causing the engagement of screws into the vertebrae above the vertebrae below the one removed.
In summary then, this group of devices differs from the present invention in that they are vertebral replacements struts, do not intrinsically participate in the bony fusion, can only be inserted in the limited circumstances where an entire vertebrae has been removed from the anterior approach, and are not designed for, or intended to be used for the treatment of disc disease.
A third area of prior art related to the present invention includes all devices designed to be applied to one of the surfaces of the spine. Such devices include all types of plates, struts, and rods which are attached by hooks, wires, and screws. These devices differ significantly from the present invention in that they are not inserted within the disc space, and furthermore do not intrinsically participate in supplying osteogenic material for the fusion.
Therefore, with these devices where permanent spinal immobilization is desired an additional surgery consisting of a spinal fusion performed by conventional means or the use of supplemental methylmethacrylate cement is required. Such devices, applied to the spine but not within the disc space, would include the following:
U.S. Pat. No. 4,604,995xe2x80x94STEPHENSxe2x80x94describing a xe2x80x9cUxe2x80x9d shaped metal rod attached to the posterior elements of the spine with wires to stabilize the spine over a large number of segments.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,677,369xe2x80x94KNOWLESxe2x80x94describing a metal column device to be placed posteriorly along the lumbar spine to be held in position by its shape alone and to block pressure across the posterior portions of the spinal column by locking the spine in full flexion thereby shifting the maximum weight back onto the patient""s own disc.
Other devices are simply variations on the use of rods (e.g. Harrington, Luque, Cotrel-Dubosset, Zielke), wires or cables (Dwyer), plates and screws (Steffee), or struts (Dunn, Knowles).
In summary, none of these devices are designed for or can be used within the disc space, do not replace a damaged disc, and do not intrinsically participate in the generation of a bony fusion.
Other prior art possibly related to the present invention and therefore, to be considered related to xe2x80x9cBony Ingrowthxe2x80x9d. Patents related to this feature describe either methods of producing materials or devices to achieve the same. Such patents would include:
U.S. Pat. No. 4,636,526 (DORMAN), U.S. Pat. No. 4,634,720 (DORMAN), U.S. Pat. No. 4,542,539 (ROWE), U.S. Pat. No. 4,405,319 (COSENTINO), U.S. Pat. No. 4,439,152 (SMALL), U.S. Pat. No. 4,168,326 (BROEMER), U.S. Pat. No. 4,535,485 (ASHMAN), U.S. Pat. No. 3,987,499 (SCHIARBACH), U.S. Pat. No. 3,605,123 (hIAHN), U.S. Pat. No. 4,655,777 (DUNN), U.S. Pat. No. 4,645,503 (LIN), U.S. Pat. No. 4,547,390 (ASHMAN), U.S. Pat. No. 4,608,052 (VAN KAMPEN), U.S. Pat. No. 4,698,375 (DORMAN), U.S. Pat. No. 4,661,536 (DORMAN); U.S. Pat. No. 3,952,334 (BOKROS), U.S. Pat. No. 3,905,047 (LONG), U.S. Pat. No. 4,693,721 (DUCHEYNE), U.S. Pat. No. 4,070,514 (ENTIERLY)
However, while the present invention would utilize bone ingrowth technology,. it would do so with conventional technology.
The final area of related prior art to be considered is that of devices designed to be placed within the vertebral interspace following the removal of a damaged disc, and seeking to eliminate further motion at that location.
Such a device is contained in U.S. Pat. No. 4,501,269 BAGBY describing an implantable device, limited instrumentation, and a method; whereby a hole is bored transversely across the joint and then a hollow metal basket of larger diameter is then pounded into the hole and then filled with the bone debris generated by the drilling. The present invention differs from the prior art devices in the following ways:
1. UNIVERSAL APPLICABILITY WITHOUT CONTORTING OF THE INTERSPACE. The present device will fit any patient, anywhere throughout the spine, in any intervertebral disc space, and without alteration of that interspace regardless of its natural size or shape.
2. RESTORATION AND PRESERVATION OF THE INTERSPACE. The present invention will restore the intervertebral space to its premorbid dimensions, and do so by having the implant fit the space rather than having to modify the interspace, by bone removal from the vertebrae, to accommodate the implant.
3. END PLATE PRESERVATION. Preservation of the highly specialized weight bearing cortical bone is allowed and end plate perforation into the highly vascular cancerous bone marrow with its attendant bleeding is avoided. Such bleeding, when it occurs, bears all the risks of blood loss (e.g. hypoglycemic shock, transfusion transmitted diseases such as hepatitis and acquired immune deficiency syndrome, etc.), and all the complications arising from the resultant impaired visualization of the vital structures (e.g. nerves, blood vessels, and organs) due to such bleeding.
4. TECHNIQUE. The technique for insertion of these implants is consistent with the established methods of disc removal, and requires neither specialized instrumentation nor specialized surgical technique.
5. EXTENT OF DISC REMOVAL. The extent of disc removal can be determined by the surgeon at the time surgery and can be individualized for each patient.
6. NO DRILLING. No drilling is involved with the use of the present invention.
7. ELIMINATION OF INCORRECT IMPLANT SIZE SELECTION. In those implant systems where a drill is used and significant bone is removed then an estimate of the implant size must first be made, and then, regardless of the fit, an implant at least as large as the space created by the drilling must be utilized, regardless of the quality of that fit. With the present invention no significant bone is removed, and the correct size implants are fitted directly to the interspace eliminating the need to guess at the correct implant size before the fact.
8. MODULAR DESIGN. The present implants are available in varying lengths to accommodate the changing depths of the interspace from central to lateral. The devices are available in varying heights or are infinitely adjustable as to the height within the physiological range. The widths are standardized, and the various embodiments can be used in any combination (e.g. in the lumbar spine two auto-expanding implants could be used in conjunction with two anchor deploying implants to completely fill the interspace).
9. AVOIDANCE OF SIZE LIMITATIONS. Because in one embodiment the system is modular, component parts can be inserted through a very small opening until a much larger implant is reconstituted completely filling the available interspace; and yet much larger when assembled than the opening through which the component modular sections were introduced. For example, in the lumbar spine four implants introduced one at a time and measuring 8 mm in width, would when reconstituted within the interspace constitute a 32 mm wide implant. Implantation of a single implant of those dimensions from a posterior approach in the lumbar spine. would otherwise be impossible because of the presence of the dural sac and spinal nerves.
10. THE AVOIDANCE OF INTERSPACE COLLAPSE. The device is many times stronger than bone and will not collapse. The implantation of the device allows preservation of the very strong vertebral cortex, which is resistant to compression preventing the migration of the implant into the vertebrae. The large surface area of the assembled modular implant, minimizes the load per unit area. For example, a reconstituted lumbar implant of four modular components would have the weight distributed over approximately 8 sq. cm. per vertebral interface.
11. REMOVABILITY. Because the present invention is an interspace implant and not a xe2x80x9cthrough vertebraexe2x80x9d cross interspace implant, removal of the implant, should that become necessary, would not result in a trogenic destruction of the adjacent vertebrae.
12. SELF-STABILIZING. The implant is self-stabilizing without the use of threads. All of the implants are surface configured to resist dislodgement and the preferred embodiments contain active, mechanical means to assure permanent anchoring. Long term stability begins with the above and is further enhanced by surface treating of the implant for bone ingrowth (by known conventional means) and osteogenically loading the implants.
13. SPINE REDUCING. Various embodiments of the present invention such as the ones with the 180 degree opposed ratcheted surface, and the auto-expanding type, are capable of reducing a vertebral listless (a forward or backward translation of one vertebrae upon another).
14. SPINAL STABILITY. These implants are capable of stabilizing a spinal segment following disc removal, and do so without the use of threads (threads would be design need to violate the vertebrae themselves extensively).
15. SAFETY. The entire procedure is performed under direct vision and with complete visualization of the adjacent vital structures (e.g. organs, neural structures and blood vessels).
In summary then, the present invention is an interspace implant utilized to replace a damaged disc, which unlike an artificial disc, seeks to permanently eliminate rather than to preserve spinal motion, and to do so by a bony fusion. The present invention is clearly an improvement over the prior art providing an interspace implant intrinsically participating in the fusion process, self-stabilizing, stabilizing to the spinal segment, consistent with conventional methods of discectomy, and uniquely consistent with the preservation of the integrity of the adjacent vertebrae.
The present invention comprises an artificial implant, the purpose of which is to participate in, and directly cause bone fusion across an intervertebral space following the excision of a damaged disc. Said implants are structurally load bearing devices, stronger than bone, capable of withstanding the substantial forces generated within the spinal interspace. Such devices have a plurality of macro sized cells and openings of 1-3 mm, which can be loaded with fusion promoting materials, such as autogenous bone, for the purpose of materially influencing the adjacent vertebrae to perform a bony bond to the implants and to each other. The implant casing may be surface textured or otherwise treated by any of a number of known technologies to achieve a xe2x80x9cbone ingrowth surfacexe2x80x9d to further enhance the stability of the implant and to expedite the fusion. Further, said devices are so configured and designed so as to promote their own stability within the vertebral interspace to resist dislodgement, and furthermore, to stabilize the adjacent vertebrae.
To use the implant of the present invention a conventional discectomy is performed and the vertebral endplates scraped, but not perforated. The appropriately sized implants are loaded with autogenous bone and implanted within the interspace.
For example for an anterior cervical device implantation, a short transverse incision is made across the front of the neck and to the right of the midline directly over the diseased disc. The plasma muscle is split, and the sternocleidomastoid muscle with is split, and the sternocleidomastoid muscle with the carotid sheath is protected and retracted laterally. The esophagus, trachea and associated midline structures are protected and retracted medically, thus exposing the anterior aspect of the cervical spine. The diseased disc is identified and removed by conventional surgical methods. The adjacent vertebral endplates are gently scraped free of any remaining cartilage until diffuse fine punctuate decortication is achieved. The dimensions of the interspace are then measured in mild distraction, and the appropriate implant selected.
Cancerous bone, obtained from the patient""s iliac crest or the equivalent, is loaded into the implant. The safety driver is then utilized to insert the implant behind the anterior lips of the vertebrae. The wound is then closed in the routine manner.
It is an object of the present invention to provide for a means of achieving interspace fusion and stabilization as a single procedure by a means consistent with the conventional method of discectomy.
It is another object of the present invention to provide for a means of achieving an interspace fusion and stabilization that is quicker, safer, and entails less blood loss than by any other known means.
It is another object of the present invention to provide for a means of achieving a one stage interspace fusion and stabilization without significant violation or removal of the adjacent vertebral bone stock.
It is another object of the present invention to provide for a method of intervertebral arthrodesis and stabilization of enhanced safety where the entire procedure is performed under direct vision.
It is another object of the present invention to provide for a method of intervertebral arthrodesis and stabilization of greater simplicity and requiring minimal specialized instrumentation or technique not already possessed by those doing such procedures by conventional means.
It is another object of the present invention to provide for a modular prosthesis, allowing complimentary sub units to be inserted individually through a small opening and to then be reassembled within the interspace, so as to reconstitute an interspace occupying device much larger than would be insertable as a whole.
The it is another object of the present invention to provide for a modular implant system such that it is possible to precisely fit the contours of any interspace without the need to sacrifice any vertebral bone to accommodate the prosthesis. These and other objects of the present invention will be apparent from review of the following specifications and the accompanying drawings.